La nueva vida de Bree Tanner
by Laurie Black
Summary: Qué pasaría si no hubieran matado a Bree?
1. El principio de mi nueva vida

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí os presento mi primer fic. ¡A ver si os gusta!_

1- El principio de mi nueva vida

Encárgate de eso, Felix- dijo Jane con indiferencia y con un gesto del mentón hacia mí- Quiero volver a casa.

No mires- susurró el pelirrojo.

Cerré los ojos... y no pasó nada. Sólo oí un susurro, provinente del tal Felix:

- Considéralo un regalo por no habernos delatado- dijo. Por las caras que hacían todos, sólo yo le había oído.

Y así se marchó sin previo aviso. Jane le siguió, visiblemente molesta, y así desaparecieron en la lejanía dejándonos pasmados.

Bien- dijo Carlisle en cuanto se hubieron esfumado- no sé qué les ha hecho cambiar de opinión, pero el caso es que te han dejado vivir.

Todos asintieron, aunque Jasper sin tanto entusiasmo. Iba a tener que esforzarme con él.

- Bueno- dijo Carlisle, práctico- limpiemos un poco todo esto y vayámonos a casa. Bree, bienvenida a la familia.

Mientras iba curioseando la casa, el pelirrojo se me acercó y me llevó a rastras al salón.

- Oí lo que pensabas antes de casi-morir- así que ése era el telépata- ¿era verdad? ¿Me estás diciendo que los Vulturis sabían todo esto? ¿es más, que estaban implicados?

- Sí- dije algo asustada. El chico de verdad parecía enfadado, y si ahí pasaba lo que yo qreía que pasaba, no era para menos- Los Vulturis lo sabían y medio participaron en ello. Creí que deberíais saberlo, si la situación es la que creo.

Él arqueó las cejas, divertido.

- ¿Y cómo crees que es la situación?

- Si no me equivoco debería ser más o menos así- dije pensativa- Los Vulturis son como unos policías de los vampiros. No os lleváis muy bien, pero los teníais como lo suficientemente de fiar. Y ahora resulta que se habían aliado con vuestra enemiga, mi creadora, cuyo objetivo era la chica humana, Bella, (quien debe ser convertida en vampira por orden de los Vulturis) y nosotros no éramos más que una simple y llana distracción. Oh, y Riley y mi creadora (quienes tenían un romance) mataron a Diego, mi... amigo- no quería confiarles lo de Diego todavía. Parecían buena gente, pero acababa de conocerles y... no me sentía cómoda. Todavía tenía que asimilarlo yo. Y para eso aún faltaba.

el chico me miró, asombrado.

- no está nada mal, neófita- hubiera preferido que me llamara por mi nombre- prácticamente has acertado en todo. Sólo has fallado en que, aunque aunque sí se comportan como policías, en realidad los Vulturis se acercan más a la realeza que otra cosa. Oh, y Riley y Victoria no tenían un romance, al menos no por parte de ella. Victoria amaba a James, un tipo al que tuve que matar después de que estuviera acosando a Bella.

- A propósito- dije- No es que vaya a acercarme a ella por lo que de mucho no me sirve, pero...

- sí, es lo que estás pensando- dijo él, usando su don- Bella y yo estamos saliendo. Y dentro de poco nos vamos a casar. Trataremos de que puedas controlarte antes de la boda, así podrías ir.

Yo no salía de mi asombro.

- Pero ¿cómo puedes soportarlo? ¿No quieres morderla a todas horas? Su sangre es la más dulce que he olido nunca- Tuve que parar. Ya empezaba a arderme la garganta.

- Digamos que me he habituado- me sonrió- Tranquila, tu también lo harás con el tiempo. Al mismo tiempo que irás descubriendo la historia de nuestra familia, que ya te digo que es larga. En fin. Por cierto, que todo esto que me has contado se lo diré a Carlisle, pero tú ni una palabra. Ya te avisaré si tenemos que hablar los tres sobre ello.

- Vale- dije. En ese momento mi vista, que iba paseando curiosa por la sala, se fijó en el reloj. Y me quedé asombrada de lo que había olvidado. Quizás porque pensaba en lo que había olvidado y no en Fred, el chico me preguntó:

- ¿Qué has olvidado?

- Un amigo- respondí, ante la sorpresa del chico- Se llama Fred. Habíamos quedado para huir en cuanto localizara a Diego, que representaba que nos esperaba en el campo de batalla. Pero diego ya estaba muerto desde hacía días, y entre eso, los Vulturis y que vosotros me adoptabais, pues… digamos que no he podido ir a buscarlo. Voy a tener que dejarlo marchar- dije triste.

En ese momento apareció Carlisle.

- ¿Dejar marchar a quién?

- Un amigo con el que había quedado para marcharme de la batalla. Me dijo que si no aparecía en veinticuatro horas, se iría.

- Pues entonces ve a buscarlo- dijo Carlisle ante el asombro de los dos- Pareces muy controlada y no tengo la impresión de que te guste mezclarte con gente incorrecta. Además, siempre es mejor teneros controlados a los dos que dejaros campar por ahí. Si quieres, ve a buscarlo y que se venga a vivir con nosotros.

Lo había decidido. La familia… Bueno, ni siquiera sabía el nombre, pero la familia que tenía allí delante era la mejor del mundo.

_Bueno, y aquí está. ¡Comentad por favor! Es mi primer fic de Crepúsculo y quiero mejorar, así que cualquier cosa que veáis me la decís. Aunque si lo que quereis decir es "tira tu historia a la basura porque no vale absolutamente nada" Buscad un modo más suave de decirlo porfi ^^_

_¡Venga, adiós!_

_*laurie*_


	2. Noche con Fred el Friki

2- Noche con Fred el Friki

Salimos inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba Fred. Sólo gastamos tiempo (microsegundos, en realidad) en avisar a los demás de que nos íbamos para que no se preocuparan. Así fue como el pelirrojo (del cual aún ni siquiera sabía el nombre), Carlisle y yo partimos (N.A: ni que fueran navegantes XD) hacia Fred el Friki.

Llegamos en una hora más o menos. Lo encontré bajo un árbol, ya a punto de irse. No se sorprendió al verme sin diego. Pero sí lo hizo cuando vio a los otros dos chico y hombre a mis espaldas.

Diego había muerto hacía tiempo- le expliqué- Me he unido al clan contra el que querían luchar. Ellos no buscaban pelea y nos han ofrecido el acogernos en su familia y ayudarnos a mantener el control.

Soy Carlisle, encantado-dijo con su habitual amabilidad- No tengo mucho que decirte ya, Bree lo ha hecho por mí, pero quisiera añadir que sería un honor teneros a los dos con nosotros. Hay espacio de sobra y no tendríais ningún humano cerca que pudiera tentaros.

A propósito de eso, que no lo sabe- dije dirigiéndome a Carlisle, al ver que Fred se sorprendía- Ellos no beben sangre humana. Se limitan a los animales.

¿En serio?- Se sorprendió Fred.

Sí. Y a lo que íbamos, ¿Te quieres venir con nosotros?

Eh…- Pareció pensativo durante unos segundos y luego dijo: - La verdad es que no lo sé. Parecéis Buena gente- Se paró unos segundos y luego puso una cara dedicida- Pero no. Creo que prefiero ir por mi cuenta.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando oí eso. Ya no tenía a Diego, ahora debía perder a Fred también? El pelirrojo me debía de haber leído el pensamiento, porque dijo:

Si queréis, nos vamos a casa y volvemos cuando amanezca. Así podéis despediros.

Me parece bien- dijeron los otros dos.

Así fue como nos dejaron solos. Fred me tomó la mano y me dijo:

¿Vamos?- asentí levemente, sorprendida de que me hubiera cogido tanta confianza.

Nos pusimos a correr hacia el bosque. Él lo hacía divertido; yo ferozmente, con rabia, como una forma de consoloarme aunque aliviada de poder hacerlo con él. Y, si me olvidaba de todas las cosas malas, incluso era divertido.

Nos metimos en un claro del bosque. Allí nos sentamos a… descansar no, porque no podíamos estar cansados, pero como si lo estuviéramos. Al sentarnos, Fred sacó una baraja de cartas. Yo sólo sonreí.

Estuvimos jugando partida tras partida, sin parar. Hay que decir que se le daba mucho mejor que a mí. Me ganó prácticamente todas las partidas.

Al final de la decimoséptima partida ya estábamos cansados de tanta carta y Fred se guardó la baraja en el bolsillo.

Así nos quedamos un rato, mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas que amenazaba con aclararse, pensando en nuestras cosas, sin decir nada.

Hasta que decidí romper el hielo.

¿Y qué harás, vagando solo por ahí?

Pues esconderme de día e ir a cazar algunas noches. Más o menos lo que hacía antes. Ya me las arreglaré. Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer con esos otros vampiros?

No lo sé muy bien. Quizá esté una temporada con ellos y luego me vaya. Quizá me quede con ellos. Depende de cómo evolucionen las cosas.

Nos quedamos parloteando un rato más. Estuvimos hablando de quiénes éramos antes de convertirnos en vampiros y de lo que nos gustaba hacer, nuestras comidas y bebidas favoritas (que ahora nos parecían un asco), nuestros amigos (no muchos en el caso de Fred)… hasta que, finalmente y a mi pesar, amaneció.

Cuando llegó la hora, nos levantamos y volvimos a correr, ésta vez como una carrera, que ganó él. Los otros dos ya habían llegado.

Bueno, en fin- dije- ha llegado la hora.

Exacto- dijo, y me abrazó. Yo estaba realmente sorprendida con el cambio de Fred.

Prométeme que me visitarás algún día- dije, aún entre sus brazos. Si hubiera podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho.

Nos dejamos ir. Y, tras un último saludo y unas indicaciones de Carlisle para vivir discretamente, Fred se fue, dejándome sola. Y así fue como me marché yo también, a vivir un futuro con mi nueva familia.


	3. Conociendo a mi nueva familia

_Aquí el tercer capítulo! De verdad siento haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, espero que no vuelva a pasar más (Si vuelve a pasar, que pasará, doy permiso para que me deis azotes xD). Espero que os guste! :D_

3- Conociendo a mi nueva familia

Corrí tan rápido que hasta a mis dos acompañantes les costó seguirme el ritmo. Si hubiera tenido lágrimas, hubiera llorado hasta quedare sin. Incluso Fred, quien tenía la opción de quedarse conmigo, me había abandonado. Ya no tenía a nadie, excepto a una familia de vampiros que, a decir verdad, me daban miedo. Sabía que no eran malos, y que debía estarles agradecida, pero me inspiraban… respeto.

Y más respeto me inspiraron los matones que me esperaban en la puerta junto con los vampiros, algunos sonrientes, otros no tanto, pero todos igual de desconfiados. Sólo uno parecía cómodo con todo eso, el más joven de todos.

Se me presentaron todos los que estaban ahí. Descubrí que el pelirrojo se llamaba Edward, y que el joven matón era Seth. También me lo explicaron todo sobre la especie de los lobos, y me dijeron que, aunque odiaban a los vampiros, vendrían regularmente para ver si podían ayudarme, ya que, según ellos, "no era mi culpa". No sabía si tenían que caerme bien o mal.

Al cabo de unas horas ya había decidido que me caían bien. Se mostraron siempre simpatiquísimos conmigo (Incluso la chica lobo, Leah, me hacía un gesto que pretendía ser una sonrisa, de vez en cuando), algo cuidadosos, pero siempre haciendo broma y sin dejar que me sintiera mal por mi nueva condición. Sospeché que me habían tomado como una manera de reconciliarse con los vampiros.

Pasé toda la mañana con ellos en el bosque (decían que querían conocerme), y luego ellos se fueron a hacer no se qué ronda, dejándome con los vampiros.

-Que te vaya bien- me dijeron dos, Seth i Jacob, antes de irse- Estos vampiros son duros de pelar- añadió Jacob.

- Cállate, Jake- le riñó Seth- No te preocupes, Bree, son muy simpáticos. Te lo pasarás genial con ellos. ¡Adiós!- me dijo mientras él y Jake empezaban a andar.

Se fueron, discutiendo sobre los Cullen. Seth se giró cuando ya se iban, algo avergonzado, y me guiñó un ojo. ¿Significaba eso que los Cullen no eran buena gente?

Sea lo que fuere lo que quería decir Seth con ese guiño, no era lo que pensaba. Los cullen eran bellísimas personas, completamente dispuestas a ayudarme. La chica alta y rubia, Rosalie, que en un principio me daba ganas de salir corriendo a llorar a algún sitio, nada más verme me abrazó y me dijo "Pero ¡qué monada de niña!" Flipante, ¿a que sí? Creo que me tomó como su hija adoptiva o algo. Y la otra chica, Alice, también me cayó muy bien. Me dio la impresión de que llegaríamos a ser como hermanas. Esme también era muy amable. Y los chicos, bueno, Edward y Jasper iban siempre algo desconfiados, pero los otros dos no me cayeron mal. Emmett asustaba un poco, aunque era muy simpático.

Nos pasamos hasta la noche cazando animales y hablando sobre lo que significa ser un vampiro "vegetariano", como lo llamaban ellos. Descubrí que la sangre de animal no estaba tan mala (No sabía lo que me daba más pena comer, si los humanos o los pobres animalitos…) y que, al final del día, mis ojos habían adquirido un tono algo raro.

-Eso es por beber la sangre de animal- me explicó Rosalie, paciente, en cuanto volvimos a casa- En cuanto vuelvas a tener sed se te pondrán rojos de nuevo, solo que un poco menos. Al final los terminarás teniendo como nosotros.

- Gracias a dios- dije mirándome en un espejo- Odio estos ojos. Me hacen sentir como un monstruo.

- Que no te hagan sentir así, cariño- me dijo tiernamente- No es culpa tuya, y nunca lo será. Ya no eres un monstruo. Dejaste de serlo en el momento en que aprendiste a pensar por ti misma. No has recibido una segunda oportunidad por nada, ¿verdad?- me dijo guiñando un ojo.

Contra todo temor que tuviera hacia ella y a pesar del hecho de que hacía un dia que la conocía, lo que hice fue girarme hacia ella y abrazarla, agradecida. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor al principio (Me apunté mentalmente que tenía que controlar mi fuerza) pero luego me acarició el pelo y me meció con ternura.

- gracias- fue lo único que le dije. Ella, como respuesta, se medio agachó para llegar a mi altura (La tía llevaba unos taconazos de espanto) y me cogió la mano.

- ¿Quieres ver algo muy especial?- me dijo. Yo asentí nerviosamente.

Me llevó al piso de arriba, y a partir de ahí me hizo cerrar los ojos. Concentrándome en el olor, solo descubrí que era un sitio recién pintado.

Por fin pude abrir los ojos. Y, si hubieran podido, estos se me hubieran llenado de lágrimas en ver lo que me esperaba.

Ante mis ojos estaba el mejor regalo que me podrían haber dado en esos momentos. Era una habitación preciosa, de un color rosado, con un sofá beige adornado con unos cojines rosados y violetas, una enorme alfombra, unas estanterías con algunos libros de texto, una minicadena, un escriptorio con su silla y cajones para meter material, una televisión, y adornos varios. Pero lo que más me gustó fue el enorme cartel pegado a la pared, que con letra grande y ondulada decía "Bienvenida a tu nueva casa, Bree"

- ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?- me preguntó Alice, que estaba junto al resto de la familia al lado del marco de la puerta- Si nos haces una lista, mañana te compraremos los libros y CDs que tú quieras, y cuadros y pósters si lo deseas. Es que no sabíamos cuáles eran tus gustos. También podemos cambiar el diseño, si no…

- Me encanta- la corté- Es mucho más de lo que me merezco. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

- No tienes por qué darlas- me dijo Carlisle- Ahora eres de la familia.

Solo pude sonreír, agradecida, antes de correr a abrazarlos a todos.

_Y bien? Os ha gustado? Sé que de momento la historia me está quedando algo rarilla (de verdad que intento remediarlo, pero es que a mi, lo de los planteamientos... :S xDD) pero espero mejorarla :) Muchas gracias a todos por leer, en serio. Tanto si os ha gustado como si no, déjenme un señor rewiew. Aunque lo que me vayáis a decir es "Hija, por el amor de dios, dedíacate al parchís y no nos molestes con esta basura" yo lo aceptaré (Aunque adjunten una caja de kleenex con el rewiew, entonces, por favor ^^ xDD) y intentaré mejorar como escritora aprendiz y mediocre que soy :D hahah, en fin, mejor lo dejo aquí. Adiós, y muchas gracias de nuevo!_

_*Laurie*_


End file.
